Hatou Manabu
Summary Hatou Manabu is the protagonist of the light novel and manga Murasakiiro no Qualia. Manabu befriends Marii Yukari, a girl who sees people as robots, and who eventually replaces Manabu's left arm with a cell phone. Manabu acknowledges her left arm to be flesh and machine simultaneously, preventing the superposition from collapsing. In doing so, she gains the ability to communicate with other versions of herself in alternate realities. This culminates in her learning the Theory of Everything, allowing her to simultaneously perceive every point in spacetime, in an infinite number of alternate realities. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-C, potentially 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Quantum Manipulation (Can manipulate the Superstate of Wave Functions to collapse into a probability), Reality Warping (Has altered and shaped the universe several times), Probability Manipulation (Has control over the probability of someone being observed dead or alive. Akin to Schrodingers Cat Theory), Void Manipulation (Erased all other parallel universes and removed the probability and concept of Parallel Universes from The Multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation (Can change which and what concepts are part of the multiverse, erased the concept of "Parallel Worlds"), Non-Corporeal (Is described as an entity who's existence is there but isn't there and is outside conventional mass), Acausality (Unbound by the laws of Causality, Cannot be effected by Multiversal Probability or any conventional means), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can create and remove 11th Dimensional Constructs from the Multiverse), Space-Time Manipulation (Recreated a world's Space and Time, Added this concept to the multiverse), Law Manipulation (Can establish and rewrite Multiversal Laws to the way she sees fit), Physics Manipulation (Governs over the physics in The Multiverse and can unify all Quantum Mechanics) Attack Potency: High Quantaverse Level (Controls an entire 11th Dimensional World which she can casually shape and destroy to the way she sees fit, Fully comprehends an 11th Dimensional Existence and can choice to collapse this concept from The Multiverse ), Potentially Metaverse Level (Manabu has stated that she could, theoretically, further unify the Theory of Everything by observing other systems, and could continue this process infinitely (unifying all sets of systems under a Theory of Everything, doing the same for sets of sets of systems, etc.) Therefore, Manabu could become an existence infinitely beyond all systems) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists throughout and outside of Space-Time, Has spread her conscious throughout the entire Multiverse and can choose to manifest herself whenever she wants and wherever she pleases within the vast multiverse) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable, potentially Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Quantaversal (Can remove the concept of an 11-D World from the Multiverse along with it's possibility), potentially Metaverse Level (Can become an existence infinitely beyond all systems and all forms of Space-Time across all iterations of Dimensions) Durability: High Quantaverse Level (Has destroyed her 11th Dimensional Multiverse countless times), potentially Metaverse Level (Can potentially surpasses all forms of Space-Time and Dimensions being akin to an existence beyond all systems and conceptualization) Stamina: Limitless Range: High Quantaversal with the possibility of Metaversal existence Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Cannot perceive that which is seen by people with different qualia, e.g. Marii Yukari) Weaknesses: People with fundamentally different qualia can perceive her and interact with her. Category:Characters Category:Murasakiiro no Qualia Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 1